Moving
by kenken97
Summary: Crowley's marriage didn't end to well so he and his two sons, Sam and Castiel, are moving to South Dakota. There they meet another family, Bobby, Dean and Gabriel. This isn't going to go well... Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we moving?" Castiel said coldly to his father, Crowley.

"I've already told you. We need a change of scenery. It'll be a nice change." Crowley finished the last of the packing, bringing the last box out to his vehicle.

"But Dad-"

"Don't start Castiel-"

"Cas." The kid replied sharply.

"Why can't you be okay with it like your brother?" Crowley shut the hatch, walking back into the empty house.

Sam rounded the corner, walking with Castiel. "I never said I was okay with it." Sam said, sitting down on the floor with the two.

Crowley sighed, giving his sons a stern look. "The divorce with your mom and I was hard. We're moving on-"

"Why can't we live with mom?" Castiel interrupted, crossing his arms. Sam nodded to his words, lying on his stomach. Castiel copied his position, not feeling up for sitting.

Crowley put his hands on his ankles, "You really want to be around her new boyfriend?" They boys glanced at each other with a knowing and then looked back to their dad. "That's what I thought. Now can we go now?" They got off the plush carpet of the living room, heading out to the car.

Together the boys sat in the back, making themselves comfortable for the ride to South Dakota.

Crowley pulled out onto the highway, mentally saying goodbye to his home. Just to lighten the mode he said: "You boys both need a haircut." His kids laughed at that, giving everyone a smile.

**Just the beginning. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby walked down the grocery aisle, picking up a box of cereal. He continued on, pushing the cart down slowly, pausing to look at a can of food.

"Dad!" The sudden voice scared him, causing him to jump and turn around. The other person in the aisle looked at him as if he was crazy and he smiled apologetically. "Dean!" He scolded his son when the person turned their back, "Where's your brother?"

"Right here." Gabriel called high fiving Dean. "Good job." He chuckled.

"Ugh, you two be quiet and help me with this." Bobby growled, as his children giggled behind him. Bobby rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile himself.

They finished quickly, pushing the half full cart up to the register. Dean and Gabriel put the groceries on the belt and then grabbed the bag and placed them in the cart. He watched as the boys rolled it to his pick up truck, placing them in the bed. Just then he remembered he was out of beer.

"I'll be back, need some more beer." He waved to his sons, throwing the keys at Dean.

Dean laughed at the comment, unlocking the doors for him and Gabriel. He climbed in the driver's side and Gabriel the passenger side. He decided not to start the truck up, that it'd burn too much fuel.

"Whoa, look at the hottie in front of us." Gabriel said, putting his hands behind his head. Dean glanced over at his brother, rolling his eyes at his comment but looked anyway. In front of them were two boys in a Ford Explorer. The one in the driver's seat looked way to young to be there. The other was sitting in the passenger seat, talking to the other boy.

"What one?" Dean asked.

"Passenger seat, duh." Gabriel joked and then situated himself so he was facing Dean. "So have you figured out if… you know?"

Dean shook his head yeah, "Yes, and no I'm not gay."

Gabriel nodded, moving back so he could watch the attractive boy. "Heck, I'd bang both of them…"

"I'll never get used to you talking about hot guys." Dean chuckled, leaning on the windowsill. His eyes still attached to the boy in the drivers seat. "Is there something about him? I don't know what it is…"

"Okay, we have to name them now. Passenger seat will be Hottie and driver's side will be hottie two. And no, not really. Mmm, I just can't take my eyes off of him." Gabriel bit his lip.

"Try." Dean added, laughing as his brother punched him in the arm. Suddenly "Hottie" leaned forward, pressing something on the dashboard. Hottie two smiled, immediately started to shake his shoulders and snap his fingers. Hottie got on his knees on the seat, singing his heart out to Hottie two. Hottie two joined in, making random hand gestures.

Gabe started laughing at the two, "Do you think they live here now?" he asked. "I haven't seen them before and I think I would remember if I had."

Dean shrugged and glanced behind him when he saw his father in the rearview mirror. He was talking to a shorter guy that looked to classy to be talking to him. His father held up a finger to the man, jogging over to the truck. He opened the door. "Get the groceries in here. It's sprinkling and it's about to poor down."

The boys nodded, jumping out and rescuing their groceries as their father stood by and talked to the mysterious man. By the time they were done there was no room for them to sit in the truck.

"Boys, this is Mr. McLeod. Surprisingly he's our new neighbor. I'm going to show him the way to their house and he's offered to take you with him because… well obviously there's no room in my truck." He said.

"Okay, cool. Thanks Mr. McLeod." Gabriel smiled warmly.

Their new neighbor smiled, "Please call me Crowley. But anyway over here is my car…" he walked passed the truck and to the Ford Explorer parked in front of it. Dean watched Gabriel's face in amusement. His eyes widened at first and then his mouth dropped. The two awkwardly walked over.

"Now you'll have to forgive me. I don't have much space in here either. Would you mind sharing a seat?" Crowley asked, opening the side door.

"That's perfectly fine." Gabriel said, watching as Dean climbed in the back seat, waiting for the boy to scoot over but to find out there wasn't any room.

"Sam get out of my seat." Crowley muttered.

"Fine," one of the boys sighed, climbing back to find he was face to face with Dean.

Gabe chuckled, "Have fun Dean." He left his brother wide eyed as he closed the door. "Mr. McLeod?'

"Please, Crowley. But yes?" He asked.

"Is there another open seat?" Gabe asked, realizing how stupid his comment was as "Hottie's" eyes met his.

"You'll have to share with Cas." Crowley replied as he started the engine.

This was perfectly fine with Gabe. He walked over to the other side, opening the door. The boy was already standing up, waiting for Gabe to sit. The older of the two fought a smile off his face, it kept getting better and better. Awkwardly Cas, Crowley had called him, sat on his lap, on the very edge of his knee. He looked back and noticed that the boy Crowley had called Sam was sitting perfectly normal on Dean's lap, even resting his head against Dean's. Sam was looking the other way so Gabe mouthed _lucky_. Dean awkwardly shrugged.

"So what are your names?" Crowley asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm Gabriel and he's my brother Dean." Gabe said, wishing that Cas would slid back because it was killing his knee.

"Since my boys are being awkwardly shy I'll tell you their names. This is Samuel and Castiel-"

"Sam," Sam interrupted and then Castiel followed with: "Cas."

"Yes, my boys won't except their full names. How wonderful…" Crowley says sarcastically and pulled out of the parking lot, right behind Bobby. "Your dad seems so sweet. I'm going to enjoy having you three as neighbors! Our last were so rude…"

Dean and Gabe chuckled at his normalness. "I wouldn't say that just yet. We'll get annoying pretty fast."

"Oh, doubtful. What do you guys do in your spare time?" Crowley asked as if he knew them since they were children.

"We work on cars a whole lot." Dean answered. "If you ever have car troubles just call us up."

"Oh, I have those all the time so you'll be having a lot of calls. We'll have to wait for my other cars to get here. These two youngsters can't drive yet so some friends of mine are bringing them out."

"What kind of cars?" Gabe asked.

"Well I have a 69 Chevy Camaro, 68 Dodge Charger, and some others I don't know the names of." Crowley answered, turning to the left.

"Whoa, those are some amazing cars. You'll have to let me drive them sometime." Dean joked.

"Feel free. I never drive them." Crowley answered honestly.

"Thanks." Dean says, still amazed.

"Take me with you." Sam mumbles, crossing his arms.

"Yes, please take Sam with you." Crowley joked.

"Oh, shut it Dad." Sam chuckled.

"How far is the high school from here?" Crowley asked, focusing on the winding road.

"About fifteen to thirty minutes. Kind of a long drive." Gabe answered, trying to send a telepathic message to Castiel to get off his knee.

"Oh, how are we going to manage that?" He asked himself… and then an idea seemed to pop in his head. "Would you boys mind giving these two a ride to the school and back home? I'll pay you if you want." The man sounded desperate so Gabriel nodded.

"Sure. The pay won't be necessary though." Gabriel says, still trying to get Castiel to move.

"Oh, c'mon a little money wouldn't hurt. No more saying no." Just then Bobby pulled over, waving his hand to the next door house. "Looks like this is my stop. See you boys later." And they climbed out of that awkward ride.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was officially the most awkward thing in my entire life." Dean said as he sat down at the table after he finished putting away the groceries. Gabriel sat and then Bobby.

"Why's that?" Their dad asked, sipping on a beer.

"Sam had to sit on my lap and he was completely comfortable with it. Which I should feel honored that such a stranger is comfortable with me but… it was weird." Dean finished, sipping on his own drink of water.

Gabriel chuckled but nodded with a smirk, "Castiel, I guess his name is, sat on my lap. Or more like my knee. It was painful."

"Why didn't you two sit with each other?" Bobby asked.

The boys looked at each other, sharing a look that said he'll-never-understand. "Don't do that." Bobby said, finishing off the first beer of the night.

"Do what?" Dean asked casually, leaning back in the creeky chair.

"You know what. That look you give each other." He chuckled.

"It's the he'll-never-understand look, Dad." Gabriel chuckled, taking the beer can and throwing it at the trash can, actually scoring.

"Nice…" Dean said, boredom setting in.

"How about we invite them over?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"What?" Gabe said a little breathlessly, "B-but we just saw them! And it was awkward!"

His dad rolled his eyes, "Suck it up. You're a big boy."

"Dad," Dean said warningly but Bobby already cut him off. "We're inviting them over whether you like it or not. Try to fix this awkwardness." Bobby instructed.

"When?" Dean groaned.

"In about an hour so. Go do what you want to do before we get some company."

"Wanna go play?" Gabriel asked as if he was a little kid.

Dean nodded, walking out the door his brother right behind him.

/

They walked into their new home, taking in the sight. It looked slightly like a classy barn on the outside but was absolutely beautiful on the inside.

"Don't you love it?" Crowley asked, coming in and spinning around.

"I'm not going to lie, it's quite pretty." Cas said, sitting on the carpet, the rest following.

"Only problem is is that I don't want to bring all the stuff in now." Sam sighed, falling on his back.

"We'll just grab some blankets and make a fort." Crowley told his sons smiling happily.

"You're never to old for a fort." Cas giggled, running out to their car with Sam. They retrieved the blankets quickly. Each had a handful and were headed back for more. By the time they were done bringing them there was a large pile in the middle of the living room.

"Let's get started."

/

Bobby appeared next to Dean, taking in the Impala they were working on, "It's looking good guys." He patted Dean's bare back, he must have taken his shirt of along the way.

Dean wiped away the sweat on his brow, bringing a streak of oil with it. Bobby chuckled and wiped it off for him, he then moved over to Gabe and high fived the boy for their work.

"Ready to go invite them over?" Bobby asked, seeming anxious about it.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. They won't mind a shirtless Dean and a sweaty me."

Bobby chuckled, patting his boy on the back. "Go change your shirt and wash up then."

Gabe once again rolled his eyes but pulled the gray t-shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side. "Don't have to tell me twice."

And then they heard yelling.

"C'mon Sam! Get on this with me!" Gabriel recognized the voice as Castiel's.

A call answered him. "What if someone sees us?"

"No one knows us! Who would care anyway? This is funny shit!" Castiel called back. Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow at Dean and then Bobby. They waited to hear anything else.

"Sometimes I hate you, _Castiel_." Sam joked from across the high fence.

"_Samuel_. Or should I say Samantha? We're fucking hot girls!" Castiel yelled at his brother.

"Girls…?" Dean whispered to his family. Together they nodded at the oddness of the moment.

A creaking sound filled the air. They were bouncing on the trampoline left by their old neighbors.

"I'm curious now…" Gabriel winked at Dean.

"Trust me, I know." His brother joked, going back fidgeting with the car parts.

"Oh, dude, we're going to be able to see them." Gabe said, sounding slightly frightened. "Look away, we don't wanna look like creepers."

"Gabe, you're the only one looking." Bobby joked, elbowing his son. Gabe frowned, his eyes still glancing over the fence every now and then.

"You boys ready to come in now?" It was Crowley, sounding highly amused.

"Boys? What boys? How dare you call us that!" Castiel said in a slang that sounded like a bitchy girl.

"Yeah, bitch." Sam said in the same voice.

"Don't go there, I'll kick your big ass." Crowley joked.

"Oh, now the whore is calling us big!" Sam said, sounding serious.

"I'm gonna take all of this off…" Castiel took a pause, "and kick _your ass_."

Gabriel heard them all laugh and then a few thumps, signaling that they got off the trampoline.

"Time to make food!" Crowley announced before there was a slam and there was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, well… should we go over now?" Bobby asked, biting his lip.

"If you want." Gabe gave his dad a weird look, "Why are you so nervous?"

Bobby looked at his son, "Huh?"

Gabe grinned, along with Dean. "Is he your new boyfriend or something?" He asked as he put his sweaty shirt back on.

Bobby glared at his son, pushing his shoulder. "Shut it, boy. Dean, get your clothes on and let's go."

Dean rolled his eyes but slipped the shirt on anyway. "Great impression, Dad. Bring your gross kids over to have dinner."

Bobby shrugged, "It'll be fine… hopefully."

Dean and Gabe burst out laughing. "Dad, what the hell is going on with you?" Dean chuckled out. "Since when do you _ever _care what people think?"

Bobby huffed, "I don't. Never have and never will."

Gabe rolled his eyes behind his father's back. "Sure."

"I mean it. And you guys shouldn't either. There's your lesson for the day." Bobby nodded his head, sticking his hands deep in his pockets.

"Lesson? Okay then…" Gabe trailed off, looking at Dean. _What the hell? _He mouthed.

Dean shrugged, _I don't know._

They continued on, walking up the driveway instead of the grass. Something else that's new. Right up to the door is when Bobby stopped, his hand in mid-air.

"Maybe we should wait." Bobby added, nodding his head firmly and began to walk away.

Gabe grabbed the back of his father's plaid jacket and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Crowley had called.

Gabe and Dean shared a look, wondering if they should just walk in a stranger's house. Dean eventually shrugged and walked in.

"Hello?" Dean called out.

They took the house in. It was absolutely grand. Outside it looked like a nice, kept barn. But on the inside the house looked amazing. Dark hard-wood flooring, an amazing staircase going up to the second floor. The walls were a light tan color, wood running through them.

"Down here!" Crowley's voice came. They're heads snapped down the hallway, where they had heard him.

Dean leaded them down, checking back once to make sure they were following him. At the end of the hallway was a sparkling, magnificent kitchen. There was no way to describe it! The granite counters were beautiful and the appliances even more so.

"Hi," Bobby choked out when he saw Crowley standing at the island in the kitchen.

"Hello." He smiled warmly at Bobby, waving slightly. "How did you like the home? Isn't it marvelous?"

Dean and Gabe nodded as Bobby gulped and added a yes.

"Oh! How rude of me. Would you three like to stay for dinner?" Crowley smiled, pointing at the oven.

"Uh," Bobby seemed at a loss for words so Gabe poked him in his side. A stream of words flew out, "I was actually going to ask you the same thing. But at my house…"

Crowley shrugged, "I've already got food in the oven. So would you like to stay? _Pleeeeeeease_?" Crowley put his hands together like a prayer and tilted his head to the side.

Gabe and Dean watched as their father slowly nodded.

"Wonderful! Gabe, Dean, would you two mind finding the boys? It would be great if you could. But of course you don't have to." Crowley chuckled.

"Sure, we can get them." Gabe smiled, patting his dad on the back. Dean nodded good bye to Crowley before heading out of the room with Gabe.

"I think he's in love." Gabe chuckled, headed for the stairs.

Dean followed, not sure where else to go. "It's quite obvious. Never thought our dad would be gay…"

Gabe shrugged, looking back at Dean, "You never know."

"So where should we start-" Dean had began but was cut off by a large thump.

"_Damn it!_" a voice exclaimed. Hysterical laughing followed.

"I'm gonna guess there," Gabe laughed and headed down to the left.

They followed the noise to the last door down the last hallway. At first they knocked but they got no reply so Gabe just opened the door. He took the room in. It was a lot bigger than he ever thought it was going to be.

The room had gone at least forty feet of light hardwood floor, almost like a gymnasium floor, and then the floor just dropped off. There was a large window on the wall facing them. The ceiling was at least ninety feet high as well.

Music was blaring in the room. The song Peacock by Katy Perry playing. Castiel and Sam were on the left side of the room. Castiel watched as Sam put his but to the wall and then lifted his feet up so it held him up. Castiel then placed his hands on top of Sam's butt, grabbing the pockets. He brought them up and down and then stepped away, not before slapping his ass. Sam then shook his ass, and by the looks of it the right way by the way Castiel was grinning. Castiel then joined him on the wall, doing exactly what Sam had just done.

Fuck.

It turned Gabe on.

He wasn't sure how to alert their attention. The music was turned up too loud to yell and he wasn't sure where it was coming from. So instead he just waited for them to finish whatever the hell they were doing. And it didn't take long. Sam was the first to slide down from the wall and then Castiel. Sam had a remote in his hand and as soon as he clicked it the music turned off.

"Damn, you're way better at that then I am." Sam giggled, pulling up his pants.

Castiel was about to say something when he saw Dean and Gabe out of the corner of his eye. He jumped slightly and then took a deep breath. "You're not here to kill us, are you?'

Dean shrugged, along with Gabe. "I don't know. Depends on if you listen to us or not."

"I really hope you're kidding. Because you look pretty damn serious." Sam added.

Gabe smiled, breaking character. "No, we're not here to kill you. Your dad wants you guys to come down for dinner though."

Castiel smiled widely, and sarcastically said, "Why didn't you say so? Silly." He situated his shirt and then looked up at the boys, "So what are your names again?"

"I'm Dean."

"And I'm Gabriel. But, uh, you can call me Gabe."

Dean held in his laughter at Gabe's awkwardness. "You guys are Castiel and Samuel… right? But you don't like to be called that…"

"Right, I'm Cas. And this is Sam." Cas smiled, pointing at his brother.

Sam waved awkwardly, biting his lip. He looked as if he had something to say, but before Dean could wonder what it was Sam already asked. "You guys didn't see that… did you?"

Gabe laughed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, we did."

Sam and Cas both flushed a deep red. "Sorry about that." Sam awkwardly laughed.

"It's fine. It was, uh, quite interesting." Dean tried, but it just became really awkward. "But anyway, Crowley wants you guys downstairs soon…"

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you guys want to see something cool?" Cas asked, looking quite hopeful.

"Yeah," Gabe said immediately, smiling warmly.

Cas beamed, motioning for the two to follow him and Sam. They boys had walked over to the edge of the hard-wood floor. There was about a six feet drop. Below them were a bunch of trampolines. Cas jumped down, jumping up and down on that single trampoline. Sam went down gentler so he wouldn't fly anywhere.

"Isn't it cool?" Cas asked, sitting down.

"Yeah! Really cool." Gabe said, looking around. Even the walls were trampolines, slanted so you could jump on them.

"Come down." Cas challenged, smiling up daringly.


End file.
